


Отражение

by MrLie



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLie/pseuds/MrLie
Summary: Наверное, от кровопотери у него помутился рассудок, иначе как объяснить, что зайдя на корабль, он увидел там самого себя?
Relationships: dark!Sova/Sova
Kudos: 4





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Больше информации о том, насколько я осознаю бред написанного, можно найти на фикбуке с этой работой

Сова устало потер ладонью щеку, размазывая по ней кровь и пепел. Уже шла вторая неделя противостояния его соратников и организации «Киндом», но результаты нельзя было назвать успешными даже при всем желании. Команда радиантов, собранная для этой борьбы и готовая, казалось бы, ко всему, вовсе не ожидала, что победить им придётся такую же группу сильнейших из радиантов. Почему те выступали на стороне этой проклятой организации ни Сова, ни кто-либо из его товарищей, ни их лидер не знали.

Сова в который раз осмотрел помещение, прижимая окровавленный плащ к перевязанному боку. Скорее всего, их найдут через несколько часов. Они и так скрывались слишком долго. Ещё когда связь со штабом резко прервалась, Сова знал, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. 

Вначале умер улыбчивый и немного наглый мальчишка Феникс. Когда его зажало сразу двое на другом конце территории храма, куда он сбежал на разведку, никому не сказав, он в отчаянии бросился на одного из врагов с ножом, успев убить того перед тем, как в него выстрелил второй. Несмотря на внешние равнодушее и холодность, Сова проявлял искреннюю симпатию к своей команде, и весёлый парень определенно занимал отдельное место в его душе. Сова вряд ли мог бы объяснить, что именно он чувствовал, когда услышал по коммуникатору стрельбу и последний крик Феникса и поверженного врага, но это был полноценный коктейль эмоций: от горя и отчаяния до какой-то болезненной гордости и сильнейшей решимости. 

Второй умерла Сэйдж, милая добрая Сэйдж, такая мудрая и понимающая, заботящаяся о каждом, кто чувствовал себя хоть немного плохо. Это был как удар под дых, когда Сова, стреляя в какого-то рыжего здоровяка с механическими руками, заметил Сэйдж, что закрыла собой раненую Рэйз от метательных ножей белобрысой летающей девчонки. Всё пять ножей воткнулись ей в спину, от чего она выгнулась и рухнула на пол, а Рэйз, подняв мутные от боли глаза, выстрелила в девчонку, и попав той несколько раз в живот, упала без сознания на землю. 

Сова решил для себя, что не позволит кому-либо ещё погибнуть. Только не своей семье, только не снова. Если понадобится, он сам убьёт всех людей из «Киндома» и будет жить с этим грузом на сердце, утопая по шею в крови убитых. Или хотя бы спасёт выживших ценой своей жизни. Он солдат, все они солдаты, но несмотря на все убеждения и тренировки, он не мог спокойно смотреть, как его друзей, даже более близких, безжалостно убивают. 

Сова знал: Рэйз и Сайфер должны выбраться. С ним или без него, это не имело значения.

Он сделает все возможное.

***

Он снова глубоко вдохнул, потревожив рану, но даже не поморщился. Ему нужен план, срочно. У Рэйз началась лихорадка из-за открытого перелома ноги, а у Сайфера было обожжены верхняя половина тела и прострелено плечо. Всех членов команды обучали минимальным навыки оказания медицинской помощи, кроме, конечно, Сэйдж, но того, что знал Сова определённо не хватало, чтобы помочь раненым. Внешне холодный, он умирал изнутри, наблюдая, как слабеют его союзники.

Солдат поправил наскоро сделанную повязку, полностью пропитанную бурой кровью и встал, пошатываясь. Он слышал предложение своих врагов сдаться, и хотя не понимал, почему именно он интересен для врагов, не собирался бросать борьбу просто так. Сейчас ему оставалось лишь отвлекать их, убивая одного за другим, так как он уже отправил сообщение базе, сразу после восстановления связи, и к ним уже выслали подкрепление, чтобы забрать отсюда. Но они не успеют прибыть сюда до того, как враги найдут Сову, Рэйз и Сайфера. 

Солдат уже заметил недалеко какие-то странные звуки, которых раньше не было, и вряд ли это была природа Китая, и хотя, конечно, откуда ему это точно знать, он не собирался сидеть сложа руки, гадая. Сова решил, что задержит любого и любой ценой, пока не прибудет поддержка с базы, а там будь что будет. Если его схватят и будут пытать, он будет молчать. Если его будут допрашивать, он не скажет ни единого слова. Если его убьют, что ж, он заберёт их с собой в ад. 

Сова в последний раз взглянул на своих друзей, спрятанных в укрытии за ящиками радианита. Сайфер кажется был в сознании, но Сова не взялся бы утверждать. Сейчас для них он сделал все, что мог, зато позже, совсем скоро, он сделает ещё больше.

Сова перехватил фантом по-удобнее, лишая свое лицо эмоций и заставляя его застыть. Он взглянул на небо, с которого все ещё падали редкие хлопья пепла, и прицелился из лука, направляя его за стену и натягивая тетиву с разведстрелой. 

Он справится. 

***

Семь человек. Именно столько врагов он насчитал, пока его не схватили. Конечно, не все они до этого момента остались живы, троих он успел убить, но четвёртого прикрывал ещё один агент в странном фиолетовом плаще, наблюдая из тени. 

Самым странным пожалуй было то, что его не убили сразу, а обезоружив, повели на корабль. Сова никак не реагировал на угрожающие тычки оружием и подозрительные взгляды, он незаметно придерживал правую руку ближе к телу, зажимая вновь открывшуюся рану и хладнокровно думал, насколько дольше он бы продержался и насколько больше убил бы, если бы не был ранен. 

Наверное, от кровопотери у него помутился рассудок, иначе как объяснить, что зайдя на корабль, он увидел там самого себя? Его поставили напротив и ушли, а он смотрел на свое отражение и видел то, что не заметил раньше - и хищную улыбку, и высокомерное выражение лица, тогда как у самого Совы лицо обычно было спокойным и равнодушным, и светящиеся странным животным интересом глаза, такие же как у него, один обычный голубо-серого цвета и один имплант. В остальном они были абсолютно одинаковыми – разве что этот непонятно откуда взявшийся Сова был намного чище и здоровее солдата. 

Возможно, не стань агенту за это время хуже, и не воспринимай он все как через толщу воды, он бы подумал: «Какого черта?!», и оценил бы происходящее, сделал бы что-нибудь, но он не мог. Может быть, в раны попала инфекция или ещё какая-либо дрянь, но это замедляло его реакцию, и он не увернулся, когда этот новый Сова подошёл к нему и схватил за подбородок, вымазанный в крови и грязи. 

– Как я и думал, — сказал он медленно и довольно, обводя взглядом лицо солдата и останавливаясь на глазах, после чего повторил. — Ты такой же, как я и думал.

Сова заторможенно дёрнул головой в сторону, но та вдруг стала такой тяжёлой, что у него не вышло двинуть ею ни на дюйм. 

– Не стОит, — новый Сова хитро улыбнулся, все ещё смотря в глаза пленнику, и будто раздумывая, добавил, — думаю, ты мало что сейчас понимаешь, не так ли? 

У Совы начало расплываться зрение, и вдруг ему в голову пришла бредовая мысль, что нужно было перед последней вылазкой накладывать повязку поплотнее и потуже, а то умрёт он не в сражении, а всего лишь от кровопотери. Это даже показалось забавным, но конечно не настолько, чтобы смеяться. По крайней мере он надеялся, что не смеялся. 

– Вижу ты веселишься, ну тогда я немного расскажу о наших с тобой планах, — двойник чуть ослабил хватку, поворачивая лицо Совы из стороны в сторону. Кажется, он услышал цоканье языком, когда тот увидел серёжки? Нет... — Очевидно, ты мне интересен. Я думаю, я также интересен тебе, верно? Как же, два человека, не близнецы, но похожи друг на друга как двойняшки. Я даже знаю, где можно найти ответы. Все-таки радианит... Мощнейшая энергия. И ты отправишься со мной. 

Двойник резко отпустил его и отошёл к столу, а Сова пошатываясь, пытался устоять на месте, а после прислонился к стене сбоку. Радианит? При чем здесь это? И как вообще может на свете существовать два одинаковых... Его размышления прервал другой Сова, который говорил в коммуникатор. 

– Объявляю общий сбор, вылет в течении семи минут. 

Сова даже уловил, что именно по громкой связи ответила девушка с немецким акцентом: 

– Но, сэр, послушайте, мы до сих пор не нашли остальных, они прячутся... 

– Неважно, я получил, что хотел, на этих двоих мне плевать. Мы отправляемся сейчас же, пока «Киндом» не прознали, чем мы здесь занимаемся. 

– Конечно, сэр.

Они не работают на «Киндом»? Но почему база сказала именно так? И кто они тогда вообще такие?

Двойник обернулся, посмотрел на Сову, его взгляд был спокойным и не казался таким безумным, как в начале их встречи. 

– Ты не будешь о чем-то жалеть.

Нет.

Даже если он не утолит появившийся интерес, даже если он не узнает правду, он все равно сможет убить его. Когда ему станет лучше, но разве об этом не шла речь? Он не был уверен в полном содержании разговора, но знал точно. 

Нет.

Он не будет жалеть.


End file.
